Trumping Hearts
by Larlyland
Summary: Timmy wishes that everyone was super again, to get revenge on his enemies. Should be a piece of cake, since the good guy's ALWAYS win, right? Wrong! When a new villainess with a broken heart shows up, Timmy may have met his match. Characters c Hartman


Trumping Hearts

_**Ch 1. Bullies in Motion**_

Timmy ran frantically down the halls of Dimmesdale Elementary school, trying to escape the wrath of the school's local bully, Francis.

"TURRRNERRR!!!!" Francis bellowed, knocking two innocent side characters out of his way. He seemed to be in an especially foul mood today.

"Timmy! Over here!!" Chester shouted, holding a nearby door open. Timmy, not needing a second invitation, dove into the doorway and slammed it shut just as Francis ran past.

He found himself in a small cramped room, hardly big enough to stand in. There were three horizontal slots on the door, letting in the only rays of light.

"Where am I?" He asked Chester whom he was apparently standing on top of.

"My locker." Chester answered matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!!??" Timmy shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, we're safe here." He replied.

Timmy slapped his forehead.

"Chester, did it ever occur to you that your locker is the very place Francis wanted to _shove _you!?"

"Yeah, But now he doesn't get the satisfaction of doing it himself." Chester said proudly.

"...I'm outta here!" Timmy said, pushing the door open, causing them both to fall out of the locker in a heap. "What is it about Friday's that make Francis so unbearable?"

Suddenly, A.J. popped out of the next locker over.

"It's simple really," He said. "Francis usually has at least one other day to bully us at all times during the week. Friday means that we get 2 whole days free of bullying. Francis makes up for that fact by bullying twice as hard."

The bell chose that moment to ring.

"Great! Now we're late for class!" Timmy shouted, as he started running towards his classroom. "I hope Crocker's in a forgiving mood!"

Timmy opened the door to his classroom to discover that Crocker wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"Turner. Nice of you to join us." He said cynically. "Guess what today is."

"Uh...Friday?" Timmy answered with a smile.

"That's right, and what does Friday begin with?"

"Uh......F?...."

"CORRECT!!" Mr. Crocker shouted, handing Timmy an F. "For 'Tardiness'."

"'Tardiness' doesn't start with an F!"

"Back-sassing the Teacher! THAT EARNS YOU ANOTHER F!!" Mr. Crocker quickly wrote Timmy up another failing grade.

"What about Chester and A.J?" Timmy said pointing to his 2 best friends who had silently taken their seats and started whistling innocently. "They were late too!"

"Yes, well A.J's too intelligent to receive an F, and I can't humiliate Chester by failing him." Mr. Crocker explained. " Now, will you take your seat, or will I have to fail you for delaying class?"

Timmy somberly took his seat, and slouched into his chair.

"Today's gonna be a long day" He said to his notebook, which had 2 crude doodles of fairies on it.

"NO MUMBLING INCOHERENTLY TO YOUR NOTEBOOK!" Crocker shouted. "F!!!" He said as he started throwing the abundance of failing grades in his desk into the air.

Later that evening, Timmy walked home from school, having clearly had another run-in with Francis. He walked on crutches, had a black eye and a broken arm. As he hobbled up to his door, 2 creatures conjured themselves out of his backpack in a mass of fairly dust.

"Gee, sport" said his pink-haired fairy Wanda. "I can't believe Francis used you as a basket-ball in gym."

"Or as a mop to clean the cafeteria floor for his community service." Green-haired Cosmo added. "He was pretty ruthless today."

"I know," Timmy said. "School was full of bullies today. But at least I'm home, where it's safe." With that, Timmy opened his door, Cosmo and Wanda poofing away, to discover two Luchadores in his living room.

"Gah!" He screamed as they jumped at him. "Mom, Dad, HELP!!!"

"It's OK Timmy." The male luchador said, landing and removing his mask. It's only us, your loving parents!"

"We joined an amateur wrestling association!" Timmy's mom said, also removing her mask.

"Cool!" Timmy said as he ran and got his own wrestling costume. "I've always wanted to be in a family of wrestlers!"

"If by 'family' you mean your mom and me, then your dream just came true!" Timmy's dad said striking a pose.

"Wrestling is much to dangerous for you Timmy." His mom added also posing. "So to make sure your safe, we've hired Vicky!"

Vicky, also dressed as a luchador, dove into the doorway, somersaulted and struck yet another pose. Timmy's parents judged her performance and gave her an 8 and a 9 as she took a bow.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Vicky said pulling Timmy into a half-nelson, which to the untrained eye resembled a hug. "I'll make sure Timmy is nice and safe!"

"Then, We're off!" Mr. Turner said as they pulled on their masks and dove out the door.

"O-Oxygen!" Timmy sputtered, still in Vicky's choke-hold.

"We're going have so much _fun _today, Twerp!" Vicky said happily, dropping him on the floor. "I've got some new wrestling moves I've been _dying _to try!"

"But, your supposed to be keeping me _out_ of danger!" Timmy cried.

"I am! Wrestling builds character!" She replied, pulling out a small book. "It's all in 'Dr. Kirk's guide to parenting'! You don't want to disobey a professional do you?"

"Uh..."

"Neither do I! So C'mere new meat!" She said as she jumped into the air and body slammed him.

Timmy managed to escape Vicky's onslaught later that evening. Thankfully her favorite show 'The History of Medieval Torture' came on and she left Timmy alone so she could take notes. The poor boy crawled into his bedroom on his hands and knees, exhausted from the days events. Wanda poofed him into new clothing as he climbed on the bed.

"Why am I always attacked by the bullies!" Timmy asked no one in particular. "What makes me so vulnerable!?"

"You're small and wimpy!" Cosmo answered gleefully. "It's easy to pick on you! TWERP!" Cosmo laughed at his own insult. Wanda responded by conjuring up an anvil, which fell on his head.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Timmy shouted. "What am I supposed to do! If I wish the bullies were all nice there'll be hundreds of evil butt-bugs running around town. If I wish them all away, they'll probably end up in Fairy World and I'll have Jorgen on my back."

"You could always wish that everybody was super again." Cosmo said, recovering from his head injuries.

"Yeah, like I want to get my butt kicked in spandex." Timmy responded sarcastically.

"But, Timmy the good guys always win!" Cosmo said happily. "Think about it! Even when you lost your powers, you beat the bad guys!"

"Your right! It's the ultimate revenge!" Timmy smiled devilishly. "I wish..."

"But, Timmy!" Wanda interrupted. "Revenge is not always the answer! Sometimes its–"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, With great power comes great responsibility and all that jazz." Timmy said, obviously uninterested in what Wanda had to say. "I wish the world was superpowered like my comic books again!"

He dove into bed excitedly, to await the oncoming super morning. Wanda sighed and Cosmo grinned gleefully as they waved their wands and a golden sparkly light shot out of them, and through the windows of Timmy's room, transforming everything it came in contact with.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Wanda said silently as she turned herself into a pink super dog and curled up at the foot of Timmy's hovering bed. Little did she know, her doubts were about to be justified in a very unpropitious way.


End file.
